


Out of Habit

by M14Mouse



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Bell walked past the brownstone every week…even if it is out of his way.  Spoilers for Season 6 finale.





	Out of Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them. This story hasn't been betaed.

Marcus walked pass by the brownstone every week. 

At first, he told himself that it was out of habit. 

He has gone over to their house after cases before. Sometimes, it was to celebrate. Sometimes, it was to relax. Sometimes, he has gone over to their house when they have been no cases. 

Habit. Just a habit. 

Like it was habit for him to walk up the steps and sometimes, skip the first step. 

He avoid that the damn first step because of the ice and snow seem to settle there after a storm. He almost killed himself on that damn first step a few times. 

Sherlock said something about his shoes, speed, and pressure. Looking back, he should have told Joan…not Sherlock. It would have been taken care of but….

He isn’t going to lie. 

Out of habit, he kind of tune Sherlock when he started rambling on and on about the rubber on the bottom of his shoes. His shoes have nothing to do with the step trying to kill him. 

In the end, he just learned to skip the first step during the bad weather. 

Another habit that he picked up was calling. 

He always called before he came over especially after the naked yoga thing. 

That the image that he can’t get out of his head. 

Thanks Sherlock. 

That when along with knocking. He always made the habit to knock because his mama taught him better than that. 

No matter how many times that Joan said to come on in.

No matter times that Sherlock promised him that there will be no more paint balls. 

No, his ass is knocking. 

End of story. 

……

He laughed to himself. Out of habit, he still looked for them. He still expected Joan to come around the corner with a coffee in hand and a small smile on her face. He still expected Sherlock to pop like a damn magician that hasn’t sleep in ten days in the morgue. 

Out of habit, He still expected to hear them inside the office. 

If he closed his eyes, he could hear their voices. Sherlocks rambling on about something. Joan’s calm tone that can smooth anyone’s nerves. 

Out of habit, he checked the house by looking their windows. 

Everything was gone. He was starting to see a layer of dust on the floor. It made him feel lost and sad…and final. 

He still looked inside every once in a while because he hoped to see something different. 

Out of habit, he checked to make sure that Sherlock haven’t sold the brownstone. He hasn’t. He does know how to react if he did. 

Out of habit, he checked his phone to see if they called. 

In the back of his mind, he knew that it might not be possible for call with everything that went down. 

But he wished….

He wished that they would come around that corner talking about something or another. He also knew better….they aren’t coming back. 

So, his wishing meant nothing. Six years of phones calls, pops up, and knocking at random ass times at night. Six years of celebrations, of tears, and heartbreaks. Six years of laughing, take outs, and friendship. 

Six years of habits are hard to break. 

So, every week, he walked pass the brownstone. 

Sometimes, out of habit, he checked their mail. 

There was a small piece of paper inside. He figured that it was an ad or something. He grabbed the piece of paper and open it. 

It was a number written in Joan’s handwriting with simple instructions.

There was a little note on the bottom from Sherlock. 

Out of habit, he shook his head and smiled.

End

**Author's Note:**

> /N: I have feelings about the finale, okay! FEELINGS! That is all.


End file.
